Embedded software, e.g., in engine control units, is composed of various program modules. Microcontrollers are used in the control units to execute the program modules. Input and output variables which are recorded and output, respectively, by the microcontroller hardware are stored in the controller registers. In control units in known methods heretofore, the hardware of the microcontroller was accessed directly from the functional program parts. In the functional program parts, the computer variables in input signals are converted into physical values, (e.g., temperature in K) and then are processed further on a physical level. The physical results in output variables are converted into computer variables and written to the register.
Therefore, in switching to another controller, the functional modules must also be altered, i.e., adapted to the new hardware.
This shows that the related art is not capable of yielding optimum results in all regards, and therefore this situation is to be optimized, and controller independence of the application software is to be created.